Vash Firearms Design
__NOEDITSECTION__ Vash Firearms Design & Manufacture (VFD&M) is a defense industry company best known for its publicly official connection with the ASC Department of Defense. They design, manufacture, and sell of all different types of military hardware, including but not limited to small arms, artillery, tanks, planes, body armor, cybernetics and more. Depending on the kind of buyer, Vash Firearms sells surplus, export models, and civilian models of guns, equipment, ammo and certain demilitarized and decommissioned vehicles, all as the middle-man between consumer and the DoD. Being a government-affiliated company, it is no surprise that they also work on a multitude of projects that civilians are not allowed to gaze upon. There's no telling what they're going for next, but as their slogan implies, they are focused towards the future. Origins Vash Firearms began out of the ambitions of its CEO, Riku Tavash, a member of the ASCDoD's R&D division. Even before he joined the division, he had many things in mind wanted to change about the way his military operated; many ways that it could become more efficient overall. This largely involved a shift in the way the military would handle contracting outside companies for designing and manufacturing hardware for them. With the expansion of the R&D division, and the focus on using virtual testing to secure new and upgraded designs, the military began to rely mostly on itself, independent of outside contractors. This did not completely cut off the outside defense industry companies from their main profits, rather it only greatly lessened their part in the grand show that was military research & development, for the benefit of the increased efficiency and security of design rights of the DoD. As the shift towards independent R&D went on, Tavash, the director of R&D at this time, formed the company Vash Firearms for multiple reasons. On one hand, Tavash wished to create personal designs for hisself as side-projects in addition to projects for his military. On the other hand, the DoD wanted an easier route to selling off surplus and export/civilian models to civilians as well as foreign countries. This led to the joint founding and ownership of a new company named after the R&D director. The company was named Vash Firearms Design & Manufacture. Joint Operations Vash Firearms is officially jointly owned by both Riku Tavash and the Department of Defense. The full official name implies that they only design and manufacture firearms, when in reality they do much more. Vash Firearms does design and manufacture many of its own weapons, usually of the CEO's own design. However it also acts as the middle-man between consumer and the DoD when it comes to selling off their surplus of items, or other things such as obsolete equipment and more, all to the highest bidder in most cases. Essentially, the director and the DoD have a common interest; selling their toys to the public. On Tavash's end of the deal, he uses this company to sell weapons and equipment that he designs, but the Cyberian Military Forces deem unfit for service status for a variety of reasons, such as cost to manufacture. So instead, he sells his weapons to civilians. Some of his designs are both in-service and available for purchase, though these usually are so-called "civilian models" that have some part of them altered from their true military-service counterparts. The same is true for "export models", where items are sold to foreign countries' militaries. This does not conflict with the interests of the military itself, for Tavash has been given the right to sell most rejected designs in exchange for the joint ownership and operation as mentioned earlier. Notable Products *Small arms of all kinds *A plethora of bullet types *Reloading (handloading) supplies and equipment, including propellant *Dual-purpose (percussion or electrically fired) primers *Dual-purpose-primed ammunition and firearms/bolts and other parts to electronically fire them *Many other loosely related products, even including a supercar -powered supercar. It was of Tavash's own design. One of the first owners of an NT was one of Tavash's sons. This dashboard design was eventually scrapped. An animation of a slightly different model can be seen here.|centre]] Category:Companies